The present invention is directed to a collapsible support for a bed-pan for use in hospitals or in the home for persons that are too ill to leave the bed. Inflatable bed-pan supports are known, one such being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,744--Kimbro, et al. Another bed-pan support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,633--Smith et al. While these prior-art bed-pan supports are useful, they do not provide the comfort, ease of use, and support as that of the present invention. The prior-art, inflatable bed-pan supports generally must be repositioned under the patient each time the bed pan is to be used, and then inflated. After use, the support is deflated and then removed for subsequent use, and cannot generally be allowed to remain under the patient after use, owing to the discomfort caused by remaining under the patient, even in its deflated state. In addition, when inflated and used to lift the body of the patient for positioning the bed pan under the patient and on the support proper, the prior-art bed-pan supports provide little support to the patient's body and can cause unnecessary strain owing to the general design thereof, which design simply allows for the lifting up of the patients lower back and buttocks, without any regard as to most the advantageous and most comfortable way of doing such lifting while also providing the greatest support to the body.